


Pepperbox

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2017, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Written for the Kinktober prompt: Fucking Machines





	Pepperbox

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober prompt: Fucking Machines

“What exactly is that?” Pepper demanded, eyeing the device Tony had brought with him into their bedroom. It was a large briefcase that was painted neon pink and was obviously one of Tony's creations.

“This,” Tony held it up, “is the Pepperbox.”

“Very funny,” she deadpanned.

“A sex toy needs a sexy name,” he said as he undressed.

Pepper couldn't help smiling despite her best efforts.

Naked, Tony joined her on the bed, his cock hard, his amorous intentions couldn’t be clearer.

“I'm not letting wherever that thing is touch me,” Pepper said firmly, putting her hand on Tony's as he started pulling the duvet away from her.

“You don’t even know what it does yet,” he worked his hand free and pulled aside the duvet.

“What does it do?” Pepper sighed.

“Everything,” Tony grinned, his hand slipped up the inside of her loose t-shirt. “Hot, cold, hard, soft. It can spank, it can tickle, it can fuck, it can suck.” He palmed one of her breasts and he saw that she was looking curiously at his creation.

“Okay, maybe we can give it a try.”

Tony grinned and leaned in “Pepperbox on,” he said before kissing her. Behind him the machine came to life.


End file.
